Episode 6707 (14th December 2007)
Plot Kelly, Janice and Fiz want to have a Christmas party at Underworld but Carla puts the kibosh on the idea. Carla tells Liam to spend the day with Ryan as it's obvious that he's worried about him. Ryan's going stir-crazy in the Rovers. When Liam suggests they go out for the day, Ryan's delighted and under pressure from Liam and Steve, Michelle lets him go. Blanche chats to Jim in the bookies and tells him what a lazy beggar Vernon is. Jim's interested to hear about Liz's new man. Stephen takes David to the café for lunch and offers him a three-month job working for him in Italy helping to set up the new Milan factory. David's thrilled. Liz and Deirdre return from a shopping trip to see Jim and Blanche coming out of the bookies. Vernon watches Liz as she chats to Jim and can't help feeling jealous. John gives Sally an English lesson at No.13. Rosie hangs around the house half-dressed and flirts outrageously with John making him flustered. Sally's oblivious. The Platts sit down to a meal and David announces he's going to work for Stephen in Milan. Gail's delighted for him and grateful to Stephen for giving him a chance. Sarah is incandescent with rage, unable to accept that after everything he's done he gets "rewarded" with a job in Milan. The family raise a toast to David's future as David grins smugly at Sarah. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Grimshaw - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage Guest cast *Stephen Reid - Todd Boyce Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and landing *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Harry Mason Turf Accountant *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Tina O'Brien in the role of Sarah Platt. The character had previously been played by Leah King (14 episodes) and Lynsay King (386 episodes). *''TV Times'' synopsis: David snaps up Stephen's offer of a job in Milan, leaving Sarah furious her brother has upstaged her once again; Liz softens towards Jim, but Vernon becomes paranoid about the jailbird's return; and Rosie makes a play for John when he goes for a lesson with Sally. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,150,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2007 episodes